


Trajectory

by MLPMI6



Series: Numbers of Memories [1]
Category: Bones (TV), Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Dream Sex, Gay Sex, Kinks, Knifeplay, LGBTQ Themes, Masterbation, Multi, On Hiatus, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Service Dogs, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLPMI6/pseuds/MLPMI6
Summary: During a series of Sniper shootings, Don recruits the help of Sharp Shot Ian Edgerton. Tensions are high between him and Charlie, but there is something else in the air. Soon tensions become a passion, and Charlie can't keep his mind off the man.(I'm just typing it up somewhere else to post here with better edits)
Relationships: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes
Series: Numbers of Memories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818883
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Letting or a small sigh I sat on the hill, taking a deep breath as the cool wind eased my shoulders. As much as I hated admiring it, I couldn't focus. I hated it! I hated the way that the Sniper occupied my thoughts. The way he smirked at me whenever he knew he was right, the playful glint in his deep brown eyes as he watched me work, the way he held himself so proudly even when he thought no one was watching him.

Huffing I flopped onto my back, shaking my head gently. I had to focus, I had to get back on track. But I couldn't get that smirk out of my head. The slight tightness of his shirt over his toned muscles, the way that his jeans were just tight enough to show off a slight bulge, but still not enough to be unprofessional. 

'Why are you thinking about that?' I scolded myself silently, but the thought had planted itself. My mind wandering with a combination of allure and slight sleep deprivation. As my eyes grew slightly heavy I pulled myself from the ground, shaking my head to clear my thoughts. 

Finishing the trail I climbed onto my bike and quickly headed home. Part of me hoped that a good nap would help me to regain my thoughts, but as I reached the garage I found myself mentally training my eyes down Ian's body. 'Fuck!'

Locking my bike up I headed to my room, ruffling Sabbie's fur on the way up. Motioning for her to stay I closed the door behind me, stripping quickly and collapsing onto my back. My dick was somewhat hard, twitching as I gave in. Allowing my mind to wander.

As I closed my eyes I could see Ian in front of me, naked. Biting my lip I ran a hand down my chest, gently taking my shaft in my hand. Keeping my grip light I started slow, quickly picking up the pace as I moaned. A small part of me cursed how horny even the thought of seeing the Sniper naked made me, how fast I was getting close to climax. Whimpering slightly, my cock twitched slightly, pre-cum leaking down the tip.

'Why are you so fucking hot?' I thought, gently thrusting my hips. It wasn't long before warm cum coated my chest. Taking a few deep breaths I opened my eyes, cleaning myself quickly with a few tissues. My mind was slightly fogged, but at least I wasn't hyperfocused on the wrong thing. The wrong person.

With I deep breath I quickly pulled on a pair of silk pyjamas before falling back to my bed. As my phone rang I huffed, grabbing it quickly. "Eppes."

"Hey Charlie, I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Don sounded concerned and I let out a small chuckle. 

"Yeah, just had to go home for a bit," I responded, gently rubbing the back of my neck. "I was getting, unfocused."

"But you're alright now?"

"Mostly. I'm just going to try and have a nap." I responded, gently rubbing an eye. "I'll be okay, I'm just tired."

"Alright Charlie, just don't take too long."

"Of course Don, I know," I responded, letting out a small sigh. "Sorry if I've been off."

"Don't worry about it, Charlie. Just try and get some sleep."

* * *

_Laying quietly on my bed I paused, turning my head as the door swung open. Biting my lip I silently locked eyes with Ian, heart pounding as he softly chuckled. I could feel my body heating up as he made his way to my side, tossing his shirt to the side before pulling me into a deep kiss. His lips were soft as he ran a young gently across mine, parting them to deepen the kiss. Moaning softly I gently ran my hands down his back, pausing as I reached his jeans._

_"You can touch," He whispered, pulling back. Quietly I pulled off my shirt, tossing it with his as he started kissing down my neck. Quickly he paused at my nippled, licking them gently, before mowing down to my crotch. At this point, he was on his knees, gently kissing my hard cock._

_"Ian?"_

_"Yes Professor." He whispered, gently palming my cock._

_"Take me."_

_Ian chuckled, quickly pulling off my pants and taking my cock in his hand. "So needy, be patient. I'll get to that when I'm ready."_

_"I need you." I whimpered, cock twitching as he slowly rubbed it. A small amount of pre-cum leaking down my cock as I moaned. "Ian please, don't tease. I don't know how much I can take."_

_"Not much by the looks of it." He teased, licking the tip a few times. hand twitching I moaned, grabbing the sheets tightly as he slowly took the length of my shaft. His tung swirled my cock so skillfully as he slowly bobbed his head. Back arching I moaned, melting as I came in his mouth._

* * *

Waking with a gap I cursed. The dream had felt so real, and now he was horny again. 

' Fucking hell. Why won't you leave my thoughts?' I whimpered, grabbing a towel and heading into the bathroom. Keeping the water cold I quickly finished myself off before washing up. getting dressed, I decided to just head back to the office to try and get some work done.

As I went downstairs I paused. Dad was standing there with his arms crossed, but he didn't look mad. 

"What's up, Dad?" I asked, running a hand through my hair. 

"Don called, he's a bit worried about you. Apparently you are losing focus quite a bit, and that's not like you." He responded, smiling gently.

"It's that stupid fucking Sniper. I can't focus with him around. He's hot! I hate him!" I hissed, dropping my case as I realised exactly what I had said. "I mean, he's also kind of got a nice ass."

"You gonna stop talking or just keep digging." Dad teased, voice soft as my face burned. "Sound like you have feelings for him."

"But I hate him! He's so smug, Dad I have never wanted to simultaneously punch and makeout with anyone so much." I whimpered, eyes burning with tears. "I don't even know if he's gay or not."

"Well, you're going to have to ask." 

"And I don't want to date him, I want to get him out of my head," I admitted, collapsing gently on the stairs heart racing. "Dad I'm scared."

As I whimpered, Sabie quickly made her way to my side, laying her head on my lap. Petting her fur I took a few calming breaths, mouthing a quick 'thank you' as dad passed me her vest. Dressing Sabie I stood, gently pulling Dad into a hug. I was overreacting, I knew it, but my chest was tight with fear. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I had a thing for Ian.


	2. Chapter 2

Taking a deep breath I made my way up to Charlie, smiling as he glanced between the street and the window. He was deep in thought and for a moment I just watched.

"Hello their Professor, still figuring the angles?" I asked, closing the gap between us. Charlie didn't bother looking up as he let out a small sigh.

"I'm trying to figure out why he missed this time. The shot is much closer than any of the others." He said, turning to face me. 

"Well, closer doesn't mean easier," I explained, pushing my hands into the pockets of my jacket. "He runs a higher risk of being seen up here."

"But that wouldn't affect the shot itself, would it?"

"Forget the math for a moment. Just look." I said, pulling the door open and motioning for Charlie to join me. Silently he did, confusion barely hidden in his eyes, pulling out a red laser target. "Try to think as he does. Invisibility is a Snipers greatest strength if he starts to worry he might lose it his heart rate increases, if he doesn't know how to handle it, his breathing rhythm gets thrown off."

"Breathing rhythm?"

"You've really never fired a gun," I said, moving away from the window slightly as he turned to look at me.

"Don't really believe in them."

"It's not like they're ghosts."

"Obviously that's not what I meant." Charlie scoffed, gently shaking his head as I closed it. 

"So you don't calculate for the sweat getting into his eyes, or his hand cramping up, or adrenalin twitching the barrel?" I asked, locking eyes with him. I wasn't sure why, but for a moment, disappointment flashed in Charlie's eyes, just being covered up by slight annoyance. It was almost like he wanted to be mad at me.

"That's the difference between an expert marksman and a man who aims at white meat and goes home with a wing." The moment the words left my mouth I regretted them. Charlies eyes flashed with shock, almost hurt. 

"A woman got shot today." His voice quivered slightly, and he had to gently rub his eyes to relax. His dog pressing into his leg comfortingly. "Not some animal."

Smirking I turned to him, it had been faint but there was the smallest not of intrigue in his voice I haven't noticed before. "I see. So when I regard her as a technical problem I'm a sick bastard, but when you plug her into an equation you're a scientist."

"It just seems like this is all some kind of sport to you." Charlied grip tightened around his lead and I felt my heart drop slightly. A small part of my mind was screaming that something happened to him, but for the first time in a long time, I couldn't read any hints as to what. Or not many. He was holding his left shoulder a bit odd like the cold air was starting to make it sore.

"It's my job to put my hear inside of the mind of a killer. Your brother's too." I responded, turning to leave. "You coming?"

heading into the hall I paused as Charlie gently grabbed my shoulder. "Yeah, professor?"

"Can I borrow that?"

"Why?" I asked, parking an eyebrow and handing over the pointer.

"It might help." 

"Probably not." I teased, smirking as he flushed. "Relax, I'm messing with you. Oh, and you're not really that subtle when you're checking me out."

This caused Charlie to flush more, eyes darting to the ground. It was clear he was trying to distract himself, but it wasn't working. making my way in front of him I gently pulled him into a gentle kiss before continuing on my way. The soft gasp that left his lips was priceless as we headed out to the street.

"Ian."

"Yeah Professor?" I said, slowing my pace to meet his.

"I'm sorry if I've been mean."

"It's fine."

"It's just these shooting don't fit the pattern of my current equations."

"Then change the equations," I suggested, watching as Charlie soothingly ran a thumb along the fabric of the lead.

"I'm starting to think my whole approach was wrong. Like there is a design in there somewhere, but not where we usually look for it."

Nodding I took a deep breath as terry made her way up to us. 

"Hey, Don just picked up Osbon." She said, fixing her glasses. 

"Where," I asked, glancing between her and Charlie.

"Los Belas."

"What about a weapon?"

"Preliminary ballistics matches rifle to the Mailman Slain." She said with a gentle nod. Glancing at charlie, I felt my lip twitch as he gently smirked. "Don't fit though."

I could see charlie's heart drop with mine as we both turned to her. "What's wrong?"

"Ozborn spent the entire evening in a bar. Dozens of eyewitnesses."

"That's impossible, this only happened less than three hours ago." Charlie's voice was weak, and I couldn't help wonder for a meat second if he was coming down with something. But concern overwhelmed the thought as it hit me.

"Unless Ozborn isn't the shooter." 

"We've got two shooters." As the words left Terry's mouth I could see the gears turning in Charlie's head. Silently he turned and started walking off.

"Don't worry, he does that sometimes." She said, chuckling slightly as I turned to face him. "Yes he probably has a cold, and yes you are blushing."

"He's cute," I admitted with a small shrug. "Doesn't seem to like me much. Any information on what happened to his shoulder?"

"His shoulder?"

"His left shoulder, it looked like it was sore," I said, shrugging as she shook her head. "Name of his dog?"

"Sabie, not sure where the name comes from." She responded, nodding quietly to her car. "He doesn't talk much about why he has her, just brings her to work sometimes." 

"I'm good. I need some air anyway."

"You sure? It's quite a walk to the office from here."

"Yeah, used to it," I responded, smiling softly. "Thak you for the offer."

* * *

"I need you to teach me how to shoot a gun." Looking up from my notes I furrowed my brow gently. It had been a week since we talked in the highrise, but I wasn't expecting the urgency in his voice.

"I'm sorry. Professor, did I upset you?"

"No, you got me thinking. If it's your job to understand and think like the killer, maybe it's my job to understand his weapon." He responded, biting his lip gently. "Besides, you right. I have a list of valuables that I need to account for that I don't know how to do any justice. I need to shoot a gun."

"Okay, I'll teach you. On one condition."

"What?"

"Why do you hate me?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Why don't you like me?" I asked, gently tilting my head. "Am I to mean? I'm sorry if that's how I come off, I just... I normally work alone, and I'm known to be a little proud of my work."

"I don't hate you, Ian. I thought I did, and for a bit I sort of thought you were a cocky airhead. But I don't hate you." He admitted, running a hand through his hair. "I got bit really hard, several times if your wondering."

"Your shoulder."

"Yeah. It's got a pretty bad scar from that, then there was him."

"Him?"

"I... Never mind." Charlie said, quickly backtracking slightly. "Not ready to go there yet."

Smiling supportively I placed a hand on his shoulders. "Okay, just take your time okay. I'm for you if you need me."

* * *

"Alright Charlie, take a deep breath and aim at the target. I don't want you to shoot her, I just want you to take aim." Ian said, moving behind me and gently fixing my stance. His voice was stern but held a slight pride to it as he nodded. "Good, now pull the trigger."

Doing as I was told I felt my body momentarily tense, I flinched. Ian chuckled behind me as I let out a small 'woo' of joy.

"Now take aim again, but this time I want you to take a deep breath, count to three and whale. As you do toy the trigger, alright?"

Nodding I aimed at the target. Taking a deep breath I counted to three, teasing the trigger as I exhaled. The gun fired, a lot cleaner than the first time and at Ian's nod I put the gun down. Ian quietly took it back and we headed out into the parking lot.

"That was really good for your first time Professor," Ian said, smiling as I gently pulled him into a kiss. "So was that."

"There weren't two shooters. By my just mental math, we have something called a Tipping point on our hands."

"A tipping point?" Ian asked, smiling gently as I nodded. "Explain." 

"So say you live in a neighbourhood where all the houses are painted white." He said, eyes lighting up at the prospect of teaching me. "And one day you decide to paint your house blue."

"Can it be green?"

"No, you paint your house blue, your not a coward." Charlie teased, leaning into my arm as I playfully outed. "Fine you paint your house green, and a neighbour notices. The next day he paints his house green, this inspires two more people to paint their houses green Soon everyone is doing it. At that point even if people start painting them back to white, more people would be painting them green than changing them back to white."

"So, in this case, we have a sniper zero, and a bunch of copy cats."

"That would explain a few things," I said, snuggling into Ian's side. "Take me to my house? I won't be long I just need to run a few equations."


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting quietly on one of the desks I watched quietly as Charlie caught the rest of the team up, explaining the Tipping point, the exponential growth and the Sniper Zero. I wasn't really paying attention, hidden slightly in the corner of the room. We had already been over it, I was just wondering exactly what charlie had meant by Him. It had been bugging me ever since Charlie let it slip, but now it was haunting my thoughts. 

"Ian, are you alright?" Terry asked, pulling me from my thoughts. "You seem distracted."

"Has charlie ever mentioned anyone odd to you?" I asked, gently biding my lip. "He told me he was bitten a few times hence the shoulder, but he let slip something about a Him. 'Then there was him...' like there was an abuser he never talked about."

"No, I've never heard about anything like that," Terry responded offering a soft smile. "Try not to worry too much about it. He has Sabie, and when he's ready he'll talk about it."

"I know Terry, I just. I worry about him."

"You like him." She teased, gently swatting my arm. "You two already discuss this?"

"My town got to be green. But apparently that's the colour of cowards." I said, chuckling softly. "I... I feel oddly called out."

"I bet, it's not every day that someone calls you a coward for liking a colour." Terry teased, smiling as I felt my face warm up. "You really like him though, and I can tell he likes you. One of you is going to have to ask the other out eventually."

"But not now, we have a case," I said chuckling softly. "But I think it would be nice to date a cutie like him."

"Hurt him and Don won't be the one you have to watch out for." She whispered, shooting me a warning glare. "Understood?"

"Yeah. Terry, I'm not gonna hurt him, I love him." I responded, smiling as Charlie sat, Don, taking over to explain our plan. Standing I made my way to Charlie's side, gently pulling him into a loose hug. 

"Good job," I whispered, gently kissing his ear. "Maybe after this meeting is over we can sneak to my hotel room for some fun."

Charlie quickly went deep red, nodding enthusiastically. Holding him clove I chuckled, tuning Don out completely.

* * *

Following Ian into his hotel room I let out a small our as he gently lay me on his bed. I could feel myself growing hard already as he quickly stripped, pulling me into a deep kiss.

"Soft." He teased, running his hands down my chest."You really are a cute little twink."

"Ian, please don't tease." I whimpered, biting my lip as he paused. "Ian?"

"Wanna lead?" He whispered, smiling and rolling me onto his stomach at my small nod. Quickly striping I wrapped my arms around his chest, kissing him deeply and gently grinding my hips against his. As much as I wanted to take it all the way, I could feel my heart racing in my chest.

"Gonna play gentle tonight?" Ian asked, swallowing gently as I nodded. I could feel him growing hard against my cock, it was nice as he gently met my pace. Suddenly my heart froze, fear entering my chest.

"Ian stop." I hissed, pulling back quickly. "I change my mind, I'm not ready. I'm not ready to actually do this."

Ian was quiet as he gently let me up, slight concern entering his yes as I rushed onto the bathroom. Turning on the shower, I gasped as Ian knocked slowly pushing the door open slightly.

"Professor, I'm sorry if I scared you." He whispered, smiling slightly as I nodded for him to come in. "I like talking to my partners, but if we are going to make this work I am willing to take my time with you. It's just been a while so your going to have to bear with me."

"It's okay Ian, I just. I don't have a great history with my partners and I got a little overwhelmed. You didn't do anything, I just had a Minny panic attack." I admitted, relaxing quickly. "Which kind of killed the mood."

"I would bet." Ian let out a soft chuckle as he put down the lid of the toilet, sitting with a small smile. As his eyes took him my form however I could see his heard stop. The concern and fear that entered his eyes as he took in the scars, the cigarette burns. The small thin burn on my neck. 

"I'm okay now, I'm okay." I soothed, smiling as he relaxed. "Everything is okay now."

"Good. I don't mean to be pushy, but shouldn't you keep Sabie on you a bit more often?"

"Technically I should, I just have gotten into the bad habit of only bringing her when I feel like I need her," I said, turning off the shower and accepting the towel Ian handed me. "Hey, do you want to come over for dinner?"

"Dinner at your place? Is that a date?"

"Do you want it to be one?"

"Yeah, I think I would," Ian responded, smiling as I gently kissed his cheek. "I wouldn't mind going out."

"Then meet me at my place tonight," I responded, smiling as Ian kissed my cheek.

"Deal."

* * *

Heading home I took a few deep breaths heading into my room to find something at least a bit nice. There really wasn't anything and for a moment I realized one thing, I never fore wore a properly 'nice' or 'professional' outfit. I never had to.

"Dad! Do you have a button-up that would fit me?" I shouted, pausing as he pushed the door open.

"What do you need it for?"

"I invited Ian over for dinner and I don't have one," I said, voice trembling with a mix of nerves and excitement. "I just, I want to look my best."

Dad let out a soft chuckle before nodding. "I might have one."

It wasn't too long before Dad returned holding a white shirt and a red tie. He was smiling brightly and I could tell he was genuinely proud like he knew I was overcoming a personal hurdle or something. It wasn't long before I took note of the black bow tie that was with it.

"Who's the black one for?"

"Sabie, I want you to get into the habit of bringing her with you more often," Dad said, smiling softly. "So starting small and having her with you tonight would be a good idea."

"Thank you, Dad," I whispered, gently pulling him into a hug. 

"After this I suggest you focus on the case, or Don is not going to be too happy." Dad teased, gently ruffling my hair.

"The math is pretty much done, it's mostly in his ballpark now," I said, smiling softly as I took a few deep breaths. My heart was racing but I was ready, I was going to enjoy my date and nothing would get in my way.

* * *

Pausing at Charlie's door I took a breath. It wasn't common for me to be nervous, but this was definitely one of those times. I could feel my hand twitching gently, and I had to take a few moments to get it to relax. With one last calming breath I knocked, fishing my jacket as I waited. It wasn't long before Charlie pulled the door open, but I instantly felt a little underdressed. He was in a nice shirt, and even Sabie had a bow tie on.

"Hey, Ian," Charlie said, blushing gently as he motioned for me to enter. "You look really nice, I think I over-prepared."

"No, it's fine," I responded, gently pulling him into a hug. "I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this."

"Neither," Charlie admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "But neither of us could be as bad as Don."

"What happened with Don?" I asked, tilting my head as Charlie's dad let out a small snort. "What?"

"Pizza on a washing machine," Charlie responded, sitting across from me. "Not sure why he thought it was a great idea, but apparently it didn't go that bad."

"I would not have expected it," I said, chuckling softly. "May I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is Sabie in work mode?"

"Dad wants me to start getting into the habit of remembering to bring her," Charlie responded with a small shrug. "Hence the bow tie."

Chuckling softly I smiled as Charlie's Dad brought out a dish of nachos and two plates. Smiling I felt my cheeks warm up as he poured two glasses of white wine.

"Thank you, sir."

"Call me Allan," Allan responded with a soft smile.

"Alright Allen, thank you," I said, hear finally deciding to fully relax. Taking a few I smiled as I noticed Charlie's hesitance. "Don't worry Charlie, I'm nervous too. Adrenalin, powerful thing."

Charlie chuckled softly, quietly taking a sip of his wine. There was still a note of fear in his eyes, but it was clear that he was happy. "It's actually more likely dopamine."

"I'm sorry. This kind of rush, it's probably Dopamine, not adrenalin." Charlie said, eating a few chips. "But either way, it's making my heart a little fluttery."

"Remember what I told you earlier?"

"The emty lung techneaque?"

"It might help a little, just don't quote me on that one." I teased, gently taking his hand. "Close your eyes, and slowly take a deep breath. As you do, count to five. do the same for holding, and exhaling."

Griping his other hand softly I smiled. "In through the nose, out through the mouth. That's it, take it slow. That help?"

"Yeah, thank you." Charlie nodded, taking a few more breaths. "I'm not really good at small talk."

"Well then tell me about your class," I suggested, taking a few bites of food. "You are a Professor after all."

"Well, I teach Applied Mathematics at CalSci. It's a little more hands-on, and my class is no exception. I have always done best when I work with my hands, I've actually requested chalkboards at the FBI office. Apparently they are 'too messy' so I often do the calculations at school, or here in the garage." 

Chuckling softly I smiled, quietly eating as Charlie went off on little tangents about class and differential equations. I wasn't fully taking in his words, more sharing in the emotions they gave off.

"Then there is Jeff, he's a dick." Choking slightly I took a deep breath, easing everything down with a small sip of water. "Ian?"

'Sorry Professor got lost in your voice a bit. I was not expecting shade to be thrown." I admitted, chuckling softly. "But go on."

"I get disgruntled when I'm pulled from my thoughts, he has a habit of slurp. It's distracting, I get disgruntled. He's almost managed to get me overstimulated a few times, he actually managed to trigger a full sensory overload. I was able to calm down, but... I'm happy Larry was free that day." He sighed gently shaking his head. "I've only had a few issues with my consultation work, I don't like it when things get close to home."

"Like Don, or your Dad?"

"Yeah, when Don got shot recently, I kind of entered a bit of shock. Withdrew from the world, I have habit of doing that. Spend long periods of time working on the unsolvable." Charlie's voice quivered slightly and I softly squeezed his hand."Sorry, I'm getting a bit emotional."

"It's okay, don't apologise. It's partly my fault, I shouldn't have pushed."

"No that was a good question," Charlie said, smiling softly. "I just got into my head a little. Let's focus on eating, I don't want the food to go cold."

Slowly me and Charlie finished the Nachos, simply choosing to enjoy each other's company rather than talk. It was a nice evening and I actually enjoyed the silence just as much as hearing him go on his little tangents. 


	4. Chapter 4

Following Charlie, to his room, I smiled, gently pulling him into a hug. Sabie was sat quietly outside his door, and Charlie gently ruffled her fur before closing it behind us. Once again my heart was pounding as he gently collapsed onto the sheets, eyes running down my body with a lustful glint. 

"You look great," I whispered, gently running a hand through his hair. "I want to dominate you so hard, but I don't want to trigger an attack."

"We'll get there, I can take it rough." He responded, pulling himself up slightly. "Just not yet, be gentle with me?"

"Of course Charlie, we'll go at your pace." Smiling softly I gently pulled him into a gentle kiss. Charlie's eyes fluttered closed, and he fell softly into the pillows. Remembering the incident, I held his softly, mind focused on keeping him secure and calm. It was a surprisingly nice feeling, being soft with him, the way he shifted slightly. 

Lifting his shirt I smiled as he tugged it off, kissing down his chest to his pant line. Charlie was a bottom, but part of me wanted to know if he could give as well as he took. From the shocking pleasure in his eyes I realized, he really hadn't been treated right. Even as a majorly controlling Dom, I would at least treat my partners, be it foreplay or aftercare. 

"Ian?"

"Sorry Professor, don't mean to kill the mood but we should talk," I whispered, pulling myself back to his chest. "I need you to be very honest with me, alright?"

"Yeah, of course." He sounded concerned, but I could see the look of interest in his eyes.

"How many partners have told you there were into domination?" 

"Six." He responded with a small nod. "Why?"

"Safe words ever come up?"

"Not usually, but I always liked it so." Charlie shrugged, smiling softly. "What's wrong?"

"What was aftercare like?"

"Sorry?"

"How did they take care of you?" I whispered, gently cupping his cheek. "After I mean. Did they never treat you to anything?"

"I mean I'm a bit soft, but..." Charlie trailed off and I let out a small sigh. 

"I use colours, two. Red is a hard stop, yellow is a light stop. I will respond to my partner telling me to stop," I said rolling off of his gently. "One is a slow down and talk sort of situation, I need to know what to stop after all. I listen to pleading and begging, I'm not going to hurt you unless you want me to."

Charlie nodded, eyes holding intense interest. The cluelessness hurt, cutting deep into my heart. I would have been fine if he told me he was a risk player, or that he had an aftercare system and just hadn't been with a partial switch. The downright naivety was devastating. That was what I hated. those who are already in the community not helping people like Charlie properly learn about the world they were entering. They just took advantage of clueless subs, occasionally switches and used them as toys.

"Here is the plan, were going to have some fairly simple Vanilla sex. When this case is over I'm borrowing you, we are going to go to Quantico and I am going to teach you everything I can about BDSM." I responded, taking a deep breath. "Understood?"

As Charlie nodded I bit back the urge to correct his response. It really had been a long time since I was so soft, but it was nice seeing the innocent smile on his face. 

Without a word I gently pulled myself back onto Charlie's chest, slowly making my way back to his pant line. Charlie still seemed quite shocked, swallowing gently as I started gently nipping. keeping eye contact I watched as he struggled to figure out what his hands to be doing. As much as I hated knowing he hadn't been taught properly, but the helplessness was definitely a turn on. 

Deciding to help I removed the belt of my jeans I made my way back to his chest. "Do you have sensitive skin?"

Charlie gently shook his head, eyes lighting up slightly. Following his look, I let out a soft chuckle. Light bondage was on the table, that always made taking it up the ass so much better.

"I'm going to tie your wrists with this. If you want a little more support I can loop it through the bedpost, but that might hurt if you struggle." I whispered, kissing him softly. "So you're going to have to stay somewhat verbal, tell me how you want them, tell me if it hurts. Pain is not the goal today, pleasure is." 

Charlie nodded, shifting slightly. For a moment I wasn't sure he was going to say anything, and it hit me. Charlie was semi-verbal, I was going to have to push a little more than planned.

"Charlie, speak, please. I don't want to risk this if your shifting to non-verbal. Not tonight."

"Sorry, Ian."

"Give me a verbal status."

"Slightly foggy verbal."

"Sorry love, I don't know what that means." I chuckled, shifting as he gently pushed me off and grabbed a chalkboard. "Oh, a lesson form you?"

"Just a quick one. I can teach you mare tomorrow, more because I really want to have sex." He responded, gently leaning against my chest. 

"Oh, your ambidextrous?" 

"Yeah, I'll tell you the story later." Nodding I turned my attention to the board, where charlie had drawn two lines with arrows on each side, crossing into a four-square chart. Clockwise the ends were marked Non-verbal, Clear, Verbal, Foggy. 

"Alright, I think you understand what the verbal to non-verbal scale?" At my nod, Charlie smiled. "Well the Foggy to Clear is very related, it's not the most importantly most of the time, but it can be. Foggy means it very difficult for me to form thoughts, normally pulling me into the non-verbal side, Clear is the opposite. However, I can be verbal foggy, and nonverbal clear. This does partly effect other forms of communication."

"How many doses it impair thought process?"

"Depends on how bad it is and where I land on the chart. Right now It's not that bad, I just need heavier promoting. In the corner top left, the only time I've ever gotten nearly that bad was..." Falling silent Charlie gently shook his head. "It's more hyperfocus, I can't really process more than one thought at a time, one concept really." 

"That makes sense. I'll keep that in mind for Quantico and figure out a way for you to show it a bit easier." I whispered, gently squeezing his shoulder. "Now, put that away and tell me how you want to do this."

"Just my wrists. Unless we use ribbon or something like that." He said, nodding to a drawer as I raised an eyebrow. "I sometimes use them to keep my hair up."

Without a word, I gently nipped an ear. Thankfully he seemed to get the prompt. "Do it."

Leaning over him I grabbed a light green ribbon and gently guided his hands to where I needed them. He was so easy to move, his limbs were loose. The way that he was smiling softly, the way he had been so tense the first time we had been together, it was clear that it was good.

"Is that too tight?"

"No." He whispered, purring softly as I worked my way back down. Pulling off his pants I gently took him in my mouth, licking the tip Charlie let out a soft moan and I realized exactly how soft he currently was. But part of me could tell that he would learn, that he would grow.

Locking eyes with him I tossed my jeans and boxers before taking his entire length. His cock was already somewhat hard, if I didn't start caring for myself a bit, he would come in my mouth. Bobbing a few times I pulled back, slowly moving towards his chest. I didn't have to say anything as he opened his mouth, dick sliding in deep easily. Stoping around halfway I gently started thrusting my hips, gently locking a hand in his hair. As I grew hard I pulled out, replacing my cock with three fingers. Charlie panted happily, drooling gently as I started fucking his mouth again.

Moving my hand to my ass I gently started working it. I knew I wouldn't be able to take him directly, but I wanted to take him deep in me. As my ass stretched slightly I pulled back, kissing him deeply before lowering myself onto his dick. Charlie let out a pleased gasp, back arching as I started bouncing. His skin was glistening with sweat, his hair plastered slightly to his forehead as he panted.

"Charlie, your so big." I moaned, panting heavily as his back arched slightly. Shifting I placed my hands on his chest. "Try to stay still love, I know this is new, but I need you to stay still."

"Hard." He panted, arms twitching slightly as he panted. "Can't reach the wood, need to tap or move."

"Too much?" As Charlie shook his head I smirked, nipping at his ear. "You can stim when we are done. Understood?"

"Yes." He moaned, gently clenching his fists. Picking up the pace once again I allowed myself to become lost in the smooth, quick motion. He was close, I could feel it. Picking up the pace slightly I let out a soft yell as his cock twitched, cum filling me as I deeply kissed him. Pulling back I headed back to his chest, kissing his neck softly. 

"I'm going to cum on your face," I whispered, chuckling as he gently shook his head. "No?"

"Don't want it in my hair." He responded, clearly struggling slightly to form the words. "Want to taste you."

"Alright, Charlie. You better drink it all." I whispered, pushing back into his mouth. Thrusting quickly I moaned as I came hard, holding Charlie still as he swallowed a few times.

"Good boy," I whispered, moaning as he licked me clean. "You're really good with your mouth."

Easing myself to his chest I chuckled, kissing him gently. His heavy breathing was oddly soothing as I removed the ribbon from his wrists and placed it on the table. Charlie purred, wrapping his arms around my chest and slowly drifting to sleep. It wasn't long before I allowed myself to follow to dreamland.


	5. Chapter 5

"We still have no idea what these four shootings have in common." Don sighed as I entered the bull pin. "Are we certain that the victims have no connection?"

"Certain," Terry responded, turning to me with a raised eyebrow. 

"Nothing about the locations scream important to me. It would help if I had at least some idea who the shooter was." I admitted, taking a quick sip of coffee. The room was silent but I didn't care as I made my way to Charlie's equation. Taking the white marker I quickly made a few adjustments, curiosity pushing me forward. I could practically feel the shock coming from Don as I messed around with the numbers. 

"Do we know who it is?"

"Nathan Crane," Terry responded, handing over the file. "We don't know much else past the five shooting linked to him."

Opening the file I flinched as the doors slammed open loudly. Turning I perked an eyebrow as Charlie rushed up to the table.

"King of the Lab."

"What?" I asked, chuckling softly as he bounced. 

"He works at the Jeffersonian on occasion, basically that's big," Don responded, tilting his head as Charlie placed pictures over the crime scenes. "What are you doing?"

"We were looking at it backwards. I got thinking, like really go thinking. I looked at the file, and I thought. What if I do a sort of double hot spot equation, so I plugged the locations of the murders and it wasn't making sense, not enough information. That seemed odd, I can work with fie, it's just a little messy, but they didn't work together. So I thought, okay well this isn't a close-range crime it's a sniper. So I plugged in the locations and I started realizing something, they seemed familiar. They were places that Nathan worked, he was fired from them." Charlie was bouncing happily, and I couldn't help but be somewhat proud.

"So you did a Hot Zone?"

"No, I didn't need to. There are two possible locations. Only two. It's entirely possible to send a team to both."

The room was quiet for a moment before I chuckled, gently pulling him into a kiss. Slowly Charlie calmed, snuggling into my hold.

"I... What do they have you do at the Jeffersonian?" Don asked, chuckling softly. 

"This and that. We got to throw a frozen pig in a wood chipper, that was kind of fun." 

"You know what, I don't want to know," Don said nodding for Terry and me to follow. "You did good Charlie."

* * *

Making it to the large building I took a few deep breaths to calm my heart. It wasn't often that my rhythm was thrown, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. I was hardly registering what was happening around me, quietly finding a good spot as backup arrived. I was only pulled out of my thoughts by the helicopters.

"He won't be able to get a good shot," Don said, giving a gentle nod. 

Nodding I headed to my spot, taking a few deep breaths as I scanned for any sign of movement. My heart stopped as I was a car pull up and Charlie stepped out. Everything happened so quickly, Nathan revealing himself, taking the shot and him falling dead.

"What were you thinking?" Making my way to the brothers I tilted my head as Don knelt in front of his brother. "You could have gotten yourself killed."

"I just, I thought I figured out where he would be," He responded, voice trembling slightly as he held out a clipboard. Taking it I nodded.

"He wasn't far off."

Don quickly shot me a light glare before turning back to his brother. "Use a phone next time okay?"

Charlie nodded, trembling softly as Don pulled him into a hug. Smirking softly Don kissed his brother's cheek. "You know, statistically speaking you are dead."

Charlie chuckled softly and punched Don's arm. "Yeah, this goes without saying but no one is to mention this to Dad."

"No, I think he would actually kill me if he learned you nearly got shot."

* * *

Sitting quietly on the couch I smiled as Charlie gently leaned into my shoulder. Don seemed slightly confused, but Allan seemed to have some idea of why they had been brought to talk.

"I'm going to stay with Ian in Quantico," Charlie said, breaching the growing silence. "Larry has clearance as well, and will help if you ask him too."

"Where is this coming from?" Don asked, tilting his head. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just want to be able to spend time with him," Charlie responded, smiling happily. "Don, you do realize we are together right?"

Don was silent for a moment before he let out a soft, oh. "You take care of him."

"Or you'll kill me? Yeah, not sure you would get the chance." I teased, smirking slightly. "Not because I don't think you could, but that Terry would find me faster."

Don chuckled softly, tilting his beer and taking a sip. "Need any help packing?"

"I should be alright, I'm not taking everything with me," Charlie responded, finishing his bottle and laying across my lap. "It won't take me too long."

The rest of the night was spent drinking and playing cards. I was somewhat impressed at how good Charlie was, and it was actually a good challenge. Chuckling to myself as I snuggled against Charlie's back I realized that this was the type of family I wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ian, I need to pee," Charlie whispered, leg twitching as we made our way towards my main base of operations. It had already been a long drive, and it would only be longer yet. But on this stretch of road, there really wasn't anything. "Badly."

"Okay Charlie, there's a rest area up ahead. The only thing is, your going to have to pee in a bush." I responded, gently placing a hand on his leg. "It's getting late, we can rest here for the night."

Pulling in, I smirked. It was fairly private, not that big. If Charlie was up to it, I would quite enjoy fucking him against a tree.

"Ian."

"Yeah?"

"I... I'm horny." Charlie whispered, flushing slightly. "I need, assistance."

For a moment I didn't register what he meant, but the moment it clicked I chuckled. Gently I pulled off his pants, taking his shaft in my hand. It was semi-hard as I gently started jacking him off. It didn't take long for him to start pissing, moaning as he gently leaned against my chest. Nibling his ear I quietly kept working, working my way down to his chest. As the stream eased I tossed his shirt to the side, pushing him gently against the truck.

Kneeling slightly I toyed his ass before gently licking. Charlie let out a gasp, moaning softly as I swirled my tongue, pushing it in slightly. Growing slightly hard I dropped my pants, taking my shaft in my hand after spitting in it. It would hurt a bit more, but I couldn't wait. Gently I pushed into Charlie's ass, keeping it slow as he let out a small whimper. As his whimpers eased, I started thrusting slightly faster. 

"Pound me." Charlie whimpered, moaning as I thrust harder. "Fuck me as hard as you can."

"Are you sure?" I asked, kissing his neck. "This is going to hurt."

"Yes."

"What are the safe words?" I asked, easing up slightly.

"Yellow is slower and talk, Red is a hard stop." He responded, gasping as I thrust hard. Biting his neck I dug my nails into his chest. Charlie was both whimpering and moaning, yelling with loud pleasure. Unshockingly it wasn't that long before Charlie used a word. "Yellow."

Easing slightly, I kissed his neck. "You okay?"

"Bitting's becoming a bit triggering" He panted, fear easing slightly as I kissed his cheek. "Please don't."

"Good boy, telling me what you need," I whispered, missing his ear softly. "I'll let up a little on the intentional hurt."

Charlie purred as I picked the pace back up, kissing his neck gently. Charlie moaned drooling as I pounded his tight ass, cock twitching at I held his hands above his head. It was tempting to give him a gentle nip, but I held back. I wasn't going to hurt him, and he needed to learn to fully trust his partners.

Moaning gently, I turned his head, kissing him deeply. I could feel my cock twitching, my heart pounding in my chest ad he met my pace. I was close, my body teaching slightly with anticipation. Thankfully Charlie was just as close, cock twitching as pre-cum dropped to the ground. Moaning loudly I braced my head against Charlie's shoulder, letting out a soft yell as I came. Charlie easily took the load, his own cum hitting the tuck before falling to the ground. He was quiet, and for a moment I was concerned as I pulled back. Then I saw him panting and I realized just how out of breath he really was.

"You good?" I asked quietly, gently kissing his cheek. "Take your time okay? I can help you to the shade if you want." 

Charlie nodded, whimpering softly as he made to move. His legs were trembling and I quickly scooped him up bridal style, caring him to the grass and gently laying him down. Holding up a finger I made my way back to the truck, pulling on my pants before grabbing Charlie's and two bottles of water.

After gently helping him put his pants back on I handed him his bottle. 

"Slowly," I whispered, gently lowering the bottle as he started chugging. "You're going to make yourself sick if you keep that up."

Slowing his pace Charlie smiled, yawning softly as I kissed his forehead. He was still hot, which could have been a combination of the heat and the intensity, but it was slightly concerning.

"Charlie, can you talk at all?"

Charlie shook his head, gently biting his lip as he dropped his gaze. 'Non-verbal, at least he's not too hurt.'

"Okay, I need to know. On a scale of one to ten, how hot are you with one being not, and ten is possibly going to get sick from it."

Charlie paused for a moment before holding up seven fingers. There was a small amount of concern in his eyes but it clearly wasn't too bad.

"That's not bad, just stay here and cool off. I'll get a few blankets and pillows." At Charlie's nod, I quickly got to work grabbing supplies and fining a nice spot that would keep it's shade the nest morning. Finishing the area I smiled, quickly looking at the moon before carrying Charlie to our makeshift bed. Despite his warmth, he took a light blanket and covered his legs.

"Restless leg syndrome?" I asked, gently kissing his forehead as he nodded. "I have a slightly cooling weighted blanket. I find it comforting, helps me sleep. I just didn't want to assume you might need it...I'll save you the rant and just get the blanket." 

Grabbing the blanket quickly I quietly nuzzled against Charlie's side, kissing his cheek gently. He was already asleep. Resting against him it didn't take long for me to fall asleep as well.

* * *

Waking with a small groan I smiled, kissing Ian's forehead as I pulled myself to a sitting position. My legs were still somewhat painfully sore, but it was good. Taki ng a few sips of my water, I quietly tested a few words. It just felt wrong, so I stopped, not wanting to push myself too hard.

"Good morning," Ian whispered gently pulling me into a hug as he got up. "Still sore?"

Nodding gently I started signing. "Still non-verbal, sorry."

"Don't apologise, you're probably still tired. Even if it's just one of those days where its best for you not to verbal talk, you have other means."

Smiling I carefully tested my legs. It somewhat hurt to put pressure on them, so I stayed down as Ian gently kissed my forehead. He looked apologetic like he hadn't meant to go quite as hard as he did. I had a feeling it wasn't as far as he could go, but with me, it was as far as he was willing, and I appreciated that.

"Food?"

"I have granola bars. We're probably going to be on the road for about three more hours, and I'll make you something bigger when we get to my main house."

Smiling I nodded, watching as he gently started putting things away before returning with a few bars and a brush. Tilting my head I carefully shifted forward as he nodded to my now slightly tangled hair. He was being so gentle as he ran the brush through my hair and I could hardly suppress a laugh.

"What?"

"My hair is thick love, you're not going to get shit done if you go that gentle. Even Mom had to yank fairly hard when we did my hair dry." I signed, chuckling as Ian nodded. "I'll be okay. It will kind of hurt, but it needs to get brushed."

Quietly Ian took a deep breath then continued, this time with a lot more intensity. For a bit, I teared up but it wasn't too long before the tangles were out. Picking m up he gently brought me to the truck and buckled me in, disappearing to collect the last blanket before we were once again headed out.


End file.
